A Day in the Life
by Pagen Godess
Summary: Every day is different from the last. On some days they trained and on others they incented. Some held flights and some free falls. There were some where adventures were had and new friends made. But always they were together.
1. A Day in the Life

OK just a quick note here. The events of this do not happen in any order. The time line jumps around based on the pictures these are based off of and the order they are in in Feriowind's A Day in the Life collection of pictures.

oooooo

**1. Training**

Steve had to fight back the mad urge to laugh as he watched Terra prepare to charge at his shield. The little Shieldon wouldn't be able to do any damage of course but it was still a scene that was almost too cute for words. He'd been waiting for something like this to happen since the little pokėmon had started watching the older and more experienced pokėmon train together. Terra had been practicing her Tackle on any of the other pokėmon that would stand still for long enough for her to gather up speed and charge.

None of the older pokėmon seemed to mind though Tony's Lucario had a habit of stopping the little dinosaur in mid-charge with one of her legs or simply dodging. It had taken Tony explaining to him that Rani didn't mind and was actually helping Terra train in her own way for him to understand that the Lucario wasn't annoyed by Terra's charges. Pyrmja, Thor's Raikou, seemed more than willing to lay still for hours and let the little pokėmon wear herself out. To be fair however Pyrmja seemed willing to do anything that would help the younger pokėmon train. The legendary seemed just as fond of battle as her master. Thor's growing army of baby electric types was testament enough to that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked as he walked into his room. His voice was soft so that he wouldn't scare the little steel type but she jumped anyways. Big grey eyes traveled up so that she was looking at Steve's face and the supersoldier had to fight the urge to grin. Terra looked like she was waiting to get scolded.

"If you tackle my shield without something to keep it there it's just going to roll away." Terra watched her head tilted to the side, as if confused about not being in trouble, as Steve walked across the room and crouched down next to his shield. There was no need for him to put his arm through the straps to hold the shield up, he was a bit too tall and Terra too small for that to work anyways, but he could hold the straps and keep the shield steady. Terra simply stared at him a confused look on her face. Steve couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face this time.

"Well come on then. You can't hurt my shield Terra so give it all you've got!" Terra pranced in place for a second in excitement before backing up a few steps and charging forward. The soft ringing sound that filled the air when her hard head struck the vibranium shield made Steve smile. It made sense after all to have one shield helping the other.

**2. Fame**

Felix yawned from his place on the leather seat next to his trainer. He always felt like a prancing Ponyta at charity events but he'd gotten used to it over the years and it wasn't always so bad. It helped that Pepper was often kind enough to have Eddie out of his ball so that he'd have some company that he knew he could stand. Eddie was pleasant in his own way though he could be a little dull.

It was better than all of the younger pokėmon fawning all of him while their trainers tried their best to get on Tony's good side. That was something that never changed. They'd been the same way when he'd been Howard's pokėmon and some part of Felix felt like he was too old to be running around with pokėmon that were barely into their double digits age wise. He had his limits just like his trainer because contrary to popular belief there was a line that not even Tony would cross age wise.

"Are you ready Felix?" Tony asked as he slipped a pair of sunglasses on. Felix nodded his head and barked. "Good, let's go wow the crowd."

Felix nodded his head in agreement. They always wowed the crowd at things like this. They did make an impressive pair after all. It helped (or didn't in some cases) that he was just as famous as his current trainer. It was hard not to be when you'd been in the spotlight for over fifty years. Humans weren't the only ones that were able to hide behind masks after all and Felix was quite proud of the fact that he had developed one so good that only Tony and a few others could see past it.

In truth he hated being in front of all the slashing lights just as much as Tony did but it was a necessary evil and he'd grown used to it. Tony scratched Felix behind one of his ears as the car pulled to a stop in front of the convention center where the charity was being held. Masks firmly in place both human and pokėmon stepped out into the flashing lights.

**3. Shield-brothers**

"WORRY NOT, MY FRIENDS. I SHALL HELP YOU ALL BECOME GREAT, MIGHTY WARRIORS!" Thor's voice boomed from his place in front of his pokėmon. Jane fought back the mad urge to laugh and take a picture as she watched the line of nervous little electric types and had to wonder if Thor had meant to line them up from smallest to tallest or if it was just a coincidence.

One could never tell when it came to Thor and more often than not it was better to simply let him do what he pleased, so long as nothing was going to be destroyed of course. Besides there was nothing on Earth cuter than watching Thor with his little army of electric types. The thunder god was never anything but loving when it came to the baby pokėmon that he'd collected since he started spending time on Earth.

The big booming blond had a gentle heart and his Raikou was just as big a mother hen as the god could be. To be fair though she was still waiting for Thor to come visit and have a Zapdos or something equally big and impossible following him around and the day that happened she was going to ship him off to Stark and tell the billionaire to keep the man and his legendries as far away from all of her very sensitive equipment as humanly possible.

Jane had no idea how well that would actually work but Stark could handle the legendary pokėmon well enough considering he had a Rotom of his own to deal with and while not quite legendary (just extremely rare) he was better equipped to deal with all the excess electricity that tended to come with large electric pokėmon than she was. For now though she was more than happy to let Thor do as he saw fit with his pokėmon. So it was with a soft smile and a fresh cup of coffee that she made her way back towards her lab and the work that awaited her there. She'd check up on Thor and his little monsters in a couple of hours if only to remind him to take a break every once in a while.

**4. Cloths Duty**

Bruce was quite certain that Todd could tell if something would fit him or not on sight by now because for the better part of a year every single article of clothing that he'd been brought after the other guy escaped fit him as if he'd had the chance to try them on first. And wasn't it sad that his Togekiss could do that at all.

The one thing that was worse however was that Bruce knew that the cloths his pokėmon had just brought him had been stolen from someone's cloths line or from some sort of outside stall because he'd just gone through his last pair of self-brought pants and he didn't currently have any money to buy anymore. That however was something he'd worry about later because right at that moment he really just wanted to put on pants that weren't ripped all to shreds.

"Thank you Todd." Bruce's voice was quiet as the flying type set the cloths he had stolen on the ground next to the bag that held his fellow pokėmon and Bruce's glasses. Todd trilled and rubbed his trainers reaching hand with his head. Bruce gave his pokėmon a weary smile before picking up the dark brown pants he'd been brought. There were times when he wondered why his pokėmon stayed with him when he was such a danger though to be fair it never seemed like the other guy bothered them all that much and it wasn't often that the monster did bother with them when he was loose.

The beast that he became when mad hadn't ever done any serious damage to his pokėmon and for that he was thankful. His pokėmon understood him and were willing to stay with him even though he wasn't in the best position to care for them and more often than not it was the other way around.

His pokėmon took care of him more than he seemed to take care of them. Bruce's smile became a little more real at that thought. It was nice having someone to travel with that didn't care about the other guy. He didn't want to think about how lonely he'd have been if he didn't have his team. It would have been much harder to control the other guy if he didn't have his pokėmon to help. He was more thankful for his pokėmon than he could ever express. Todd chirped and flapped his wings a little as Bruce buttoned up his stolen shirt. The pokėmon seemed to be asking if he was ready to go yet. Bruce's smile was a little more genuine as he watched Todd take to the air.

"Where are we going this time Todd?"

**5. Keep on Running**

Bruce sighed as he pulled his hat down so that it would hide more of his face. He knew that he was being paranoid but he couldn't help it. The fact that there was no one around for miles didn't seem willing to register to him. All that mattered was that they kept moving. Todd chirped as he flew over the shining blue water of a large lake that Bruce didn't know the name of.

What he did know was that the lake was large enough that he wouldn't be able to walk around it in any relatively sane amount of time. So that meant that he'd have to cross it. While the thought of being so open didn't really sit well with Bruce there was a small upside to his current predicament. If he needed to cross a large body of water that meant that he'd be able to let Alena out of her pokéball for some much needed exercise. While extended amounts of time in their pokéballs wasn't dangerous for the pokėmon inside it was advised that they be let out as often as possible for fresh air and sun.

His poor Lapras hadn't been out of her pokéball for more than a half hour at a time in weeks and that was only when he managed to find a body of water large enough for her to swim in. With some luck however they'd be able to stay in the area for a while after they crossed the water.

Alena would like that and she really did deserve the chance for as much fresh air as he could give her. His constant traveling was hardest on his Lapras. Guilt burned low in Bruce's stomach as he pressed the release button on Alena's pokéball. There was a flash of red light and then his Lapras was sitting in the water at the edge of the shore. Upon realizing that they weren't simply stopping at a river or pond for her to swim in Alena splashed her front fins in the water and turned around so that she was offering her back to her trainer.

Todd landed in-between Alena's curled blue ears and chirped as if telling Bruce that he needed to hurry up so that they could get going. Bruce offered his pokėmon a tired smile before climbing onto Alena's back. Bruce cleared his throat and when both of his pokėmon were looking at his spoke.

"I know that you get tired of running but one day we won't have to anymore." He hated how happy they looked at his lie.

**6. We Are Alike**

Her hissing was a sharp sound the filled the cold air and was directed at the little human that was carrying a pair of dead birds. She didn't care if the bird was a fellow monster or not she was hungry and the human before her had food and was standing still. As battered and hurt as she was she knew that if she put forth enough effort she'd be able to take the food from the human in front of her. She'd sink her claws into that pale skin as far as they'd go if she had too. She didn't care. She was hungry and alone. Her group had left her behind after a fight with a pack of roaming Mightyena had gone bad and she's been hurt to badly to go on.

They had left her to die because that was their way. Needless to say she didn't plan on letting death claim her so easily. She'd fight the entire way and if she had to kill the little human to do it then she would. It was nature after all and only the strong survived the lands harsh winters. So she hissed and bared her teeth and flexed the claws on the arm that wasn't holding her up and the human before her showed no fear of what could be her death.

The humans head tilted to the side as if thinking and before she had any idea what was really going on one of the human's birds landed in the snow before her. Head darting between the human and the bird she felt only confusion. Why? Why, was this human helping her when having one less bird to eat meant going hungry sooner? Her head jerked when the soft sound of a humans speaking reached her ears.

"Now we shall both survive?" The snow crunched beneath the human's feet as it turned and began moving away. The wild Sneasel shook her head as if trying to wake herself from a dream before lunging forward for the bird in the snow. Before she began to eat however her eyes wandered to the footsteps the human had left and she wondered if she should return the favor.

**7. Free Fall**

A deep breath filled Hawkeye's lungs as he let go of the brown feathers that were resting between his fingers. The air caught him as he leaned backwards and in a matter of seconds he was falling from Pip's back and into the open air. Nothing compared to the feeling of free fall. In the moments were he was falling between Pip and Luna there was nothing but him and the drag of air against his body. There was nothing but the complete trust that Luna would be there to catch him when he needed her too. People had called him stupid the first time he had jumped from his Pidgeot's back and plunged through the air like a falling stone.

Phil had shouted at him until his voice was gone and he'd gotten grounded from missions for a month because he'd almost given the man a heart attack. He'd gotten a long lecture about being suicidal and about what would have happened had Luna not been there to catch him. He'd simply smiled and told his handler that Luna was always there to catch him.

Phil had smacked him upside the head and started asking about what would happen if Luna was attacked by an enemy pokėmon and unable to fly. Still he had smiled and insisted that she'd be there. Phil had stormed out of the room after that and hadn't spoken to him for a week. He had however received several nasty looks from the other agent's pokėmon. It had taken three or four free falls for the members of SHIELD to realize that they weren't going to get him to stop.

No one tried to stop him anymore. Clink squinted slightly at the blur he was just beginning to make out below him. It would only be a matter of seconds until he was upon it. Just as planned. Reaching out with a single hand fingers dug into the brown feathers of his Noctowl as he landed on her back. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at another successful free fall.

**8. Nice To Meet You**

Liberty clicked his beak in disdain as he watched the tall blond human he was to be working with walk towards his perch. The human looked nervous and his movements were awkward. He'd been told about this human by his caretaker and even after hearing of his heroics he didn't approve. Who was this upstart to try and take his place as an American symbol? He'd been doing this since the beginning of the war and his father and grandfather had been doing it long before him.

Liberty clicked his beak again and narrowed his eyes. Liberty and Captain America, they were to be the perfect duo. The perfect thing to bring up morale and help pull the American people out of the sorrow brought upon them by the war being fought overseas. Since when did the American people need anything more than him? He had always been enough and now he wasn't.

"Steve this is Liberty. Liberty this is Steve. The two of you will be working together for the foreseeable future." A man in a three piece suit said as he gestured between the two with his hand. Liberty watched as the man before him, Steve, held out a hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Liberty." Steve's tone was strong if a little shaken sounding and Liberty knew by the tone that the man was far more nervous than he appeared.

Liberty glanced down at Steve's hand and clicked his beak again. He knew that the man was waiting for him to offer one of his talons so that they could have a proper introduction. Shaking hands was one of the first things he been taught as a Rufflet. It was an important action that only really meant something to the humans. It was with a grimace that he offered one of his feet in return and the pair shook.

The man in the suit nodded and began to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight Liberty let out an annoyed screech and turned so that his back was facing the human whose hand he'd just shaken. Just because he had to work with this talentless upstart didn't mean that he had to like him. In fact he was quite determined that he would hate this humans guts until the end of his days. He didn't know then that a few months later things would be very different between them.

**9. I Won't Fail You**

Thor's entire body shook as he cradled the tiny body of his Pichu close to his chest. The attack had come from underneath the ground beneath their feet and neither her nor his little companion had been prepared for it. They had simply been exploring the vast open spaces that surrounded Jane's home. He hadn't meant to let the little mouse get so far ahead of him but the small creature had been so excited to be somewhere other than the big city he hadn't had the heart to call him back.

So he'd let Jolt run as far ahead of him as the little mouse had pleased. Thor knew that he would only go so far before his nerve left him and he came running back because while the little mouse tried his best to be brave he was also very small and got scared when surrounded by things that were strange to him. So Thor had let him wander and now his little pokėmon had paid the price for his negligence.

Now his little friend was hurt by his failing and he refused to let the steel beast in front of him cause any more harm. Thor's fingers tightened their grip on Mjölnir's handle as he prepared to fling the weapon at his foe. His fellow Avengers had taken the time to teach him about the strengths and weakness of the pokėmon that inhabited Midgard. They had gone over type match ups as many times as needed so that Thor knew what pokėmon it was safe for him and his own to go up against and what wasn't. The steel beast before him wasn't something that couldn't be harmed by the lightning he could call from the sky and not even Pyrmja would have been on much use against this foe.

His Raikou however was off doing her own wondering seeing how it wasn't wise for such a rare creature to be seen staying in one place. The people of Midgard were curious and it got tiresome after a while so Pyrmja was free to come and go as she pleased. That didn't mean that Mjölnir wouldn't do any damage if he threw it at his foe. The beast before him roared and slammed it mouth shut before throwing itself towards him.

Thor swung Mjölnir and jumped skywards and out of the beasts reach. Though its body was long it wasn't big enough to reach him in the sky. The beast before him roared again and dove back down into the depths of the earth. Thor's feet hit the ground with a heavy thud as he landed and he frowned at the battered state of his little mouse.

"Come little warrior. We shall return to Lady Jane and have you healed." Thor's voice was soft as he spoke. He had already failed to help his brother. He refused to fail his pokėmon as well.

**10. Well Loved**

Julie huffed in annoyance as she watched Bruce work with Tony. The other man was showing her trainer how the wires that ran though his suit were all connected to the back of his helmet. Bruce much to her annoyance was far more interested in what he was being shown than he should have been. She didn't like that there were all these new people and pokėmon taking her trainers attention away from her and the others. She didn't care how much Alena liked the large pool that was meat for any water types that night be staying in the tower with their trainers and she didn't care how much Al and Todd liked the habitat that was set up on the uppermost floors.

She didn't care about what the others thought because the others were all blind. They didn't see that all the nice things were just a ploy to distract them from noticing how Bruce was being taken away from them. Julie puffed up at just the thought of it. Lina had told her that she was just being foolish when she'd shared her theory with the other pokemon. Julie huffed and puffed up even more. She didn't care what the Blissey thought. Julie was right and she knew it. The other humans in the tower were just there to distract their trainer. All of the nice things they'd been given would vanish as soon as Bruce lost his temper and went on a rampage and then they'd be running again.

She knew deep down that the others couldn't be trusted. What she didn't understand was why none of Bruce's other pokemon could see it too. Surely they weren't that blind and every time she bought it up the others told her she was being rude to their hosts by acting the way she was. Rani, one of Tony's pokėmon, had flat out told her to stop being such a brat. Had told her that she should be thankful for what they'd been given so freely and that she should be happy that it hadn't cost them anything important.

The only thing that had stopped her from hitting the other pokėmon had been the presence of so many of the other human's pokėmon. She'd known that if she started a fight for no reason Bruce would put her back in her ball for a day as punishment. A sharp clatter drew Julie out of her thoughts and she turned her large blue eyes towards the floor where one of the red panels from the suit lay after being knocked off of the table.

Neither of the humans was paying it any attention. Julie jumped to her feet. If she got it and gave it to Bruce she could get his attention away from his current project. Her attempt failed however when Polly's pink and blue form darted in front of her and snatched the panel off the floor before she was even halfway to it.

The piece of metal was sat back on the table where it belonged and Polly got a pair of smiles and a head rub from her (or at least Julie thought Polly was a her) trainer before the pair went back to work. Julie puffed up and ran across the room before she jumped up onto Bruce's shoulders and began making angry cries in his ears. Both trainers jumped though Tony's was more startled than Bruce's. Her trainer, bless him, was far too used to her behavior to do anything but smile and wince. Tony on the other hand looked at her and gave a sharp shout.

"Don't do that you'll make us knock over the table!" Polly made a low buzzing noise from where she'd moved behind her trainer and poked her head over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. She's been getting jealous really easily lately." Bruce said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tony sighed and shook his head.

"I get it but Bruce she can't do stuff like that in the shop. She's going to break something one day and with my luck it'll be something that'll explode." Bruce chuckled.

"Your luck can't be that bad." Tony laughed and gave him a challenging look.

"You wanna bet on that because I tell you now my jolly green friend you have yet to see shitty luck until you have seen my luck when it comes to things that can explode."

Bruce shook his head. "I won't take that bet. I am however going to go spend some time with Julie. I think she's been feeling left out." From her place on Bruce's shoulders Julie puffed up in pleasure. If causing trouble was what it took to get her trainer to pay attention to her then she was more than willing to do it.

**11. My Wings**

Only the sound of silence showed their passage. Kira's wings are silent as they glide through the cold night air. Compared to their first flight years ago the improvement was a very good thing. It wouldn't do for the infamous Black Widow to be caught because of noise. While Crobat were naturally silent fliers carrying a passenger was different than simply flying by one's self.

Thankfully their first trail run hadn't been during an actual mission. No, the people she'd worked for then had insisted that they learn how to fly together before they'd let her go on any new missions. Flying would help up her chances of success and survival. Needless to say it had been true and now years later they were as silent and deadly in the air as Natasha was on the ground. Natasha glanced down at the city lights below.

Flying at night was Kira's greatest skill and on more than one occasion it had saved their lives when things hadn't been going as planned. Not many flying types could fly so well in the absolute darkness but that was what made Kira such a valuable partner. It was the sudden shift in angle that told Natasha that they were getting ready to decent and land.

Raising a hand Natasha tapped the side of the glasses covering her face. The compound before her lit up with the heat signatures of both humans and pokėmon and none of them had a clue about what was coming for them on silent wings.

**12. A Bit of an Enthusiast**

There were times when Roosevelt truly worried about his trainer and Blaze and about how stable their thoughts really were. It wasn't something that happened often. Once a month or so at most both Phil and Blaze turned into hyper children and didn't revert for some undisclosed period of time. Blaze even drooled on occasion which was just wrong because the Growlithe was older than him and should know how to control himself. He was never going to understand the pair's complete and utter obsession with Captain America. It didn't seem to help at all that they had worked with the man's Arcanine Sunny on occasion. Every time they managed to find something Captain America related that they didn't own the two turned into babbling fanboys.

Let it be known that he said that with a great deal of both affection and annoyance. He'd heard all of the stories over and over again after he become a member of Phil's team and while he would admit that they were inspiring he didn't see the need to obsess over them and the man they were about. He'd lost track of the times he'd apologized to Sunny for the behavior of his teammate and trainer. Thankfully the old Arcanine didn't seem too bothered by them though that was probably his long years of experience speaking more than indifference. Sunny was used to it and put up with it that was all.

Putting the clear tablet he carried around with him down on the dresser in his trainer's room Roosevelt wandered over to his trainer and peeked over the man's shoulder. He might as well see what it was that was causing the almost giddy sounds this time. The item of his treiners joy was a set of cards but not just any cards. They were the four cards' that were needed for Phil to have an entire set of vintage Captain America cards. Roosevelt shook his head and sighed.

Now that they had the whole set of cards it only meant that the two of them would move on to the next thing in the collection that they didn't have. He supposed that it could be worse at least the two of them had chosen to obsess over a dead hero. He however had other things on his mind than Captain America. Like the pretty Lucario had had met while working in Malibu.

**13. Secret Paths**

Loki laughed as he ran along behind Nott. The Gastly knew the secret paths between the worlds better than he did but he trusted his friend and knew that he wouldn't be led astray. Besides he needed to wait for the commotion from his latest prank to die down before he returned home to his parents and brother. The brightly lit path that continued endlessly before him seemed as good a place as any to hide. Even Heimdall and his Xatu would have trouble seeing him on the path he was running along now. The dark skinned man saw much but it wasn't often that he turned his gaze upon the lesser used paths of the great tree. Not that it would truly matter if the man did because Heimdall and all of the others only knew how to travel using the Bifrost.

They didn't know the spell or have the magic needed to travel the lesser and hidden paths like he and Nott did. Well, Nott knew them better than he did at the moment but that didn't matter because he was learning and in time he wouldn't need the ghost to lead him around anymore and when that happened the fun could really begin.

Loki knew that there were all sorts of games the two of them could play using the paths. There were even more pranks to be played when they'd be able to take different paths and find each other after. Green eyes took in the swirling colors that filled the black around the paths before turning his gaze upon the floating form of his Gastly. The ghost wasn't moving anymore which meant that this was as far as they were going for this trip.

"Where have you taken us Nott?" Loki asked as he stopped running. Nott merely smiled and stuck out his tongue before pushing Loki off of the path and into another world entirely.

**14. Chance Meeting**

There was a human in the forest. Blue eyes blinked in curiosity as their owner hovered in the air. There hadn't been a human near her home in a long time. The last time humans had come they'd taken the body of her brother away and created a creature that was both like her and not like her. They had taken her brother's body and cloned him but the clone hadn't been him at least not completely. This human however didn't seem like he was going to do anything but lean against the tree behind him and sleep. That was fine too of course.

The human could sleep as much as he wanted to. He looked like he needed it. He also looked like he'd been in a fight of some kind, his pants were torn and his shirt and shoes missing, though he didn't appear to be hurt, just tired and in need of a good sleep. Her long pink tail lashed back and forth behind her as she moved closer to the sleeping human. She could smell the scent of other pokėmon on the man and had to wonder where they were now.

Pokémon who lived with humans didn't tend to leave them alone for very long. So, the question was where were the pokėmon that belonged to this human? Blue eyes looked as she twisted through the air. She didn't see anything coming and she'd hate for the sleeping human to be attacked by some of the more vicious of their kind. She giggled as she lowered herself onto a bright pink bubble and bounced a bit.

Surely it wouldn't hurt for her to watch over the sleeping human until he was found by his monsters or woke up on his own. It wouldn't be kind after all to leave him to the monsters that lived in the forest.

**15. New Robo**

Felix wondered if his trainer had gone mad. He'd been there when Tony had promised to build Casper his own robot and he had hoped that his human had been lying. Sadly he hadn't been. For there standing in front of him face black was an orange and blue robot that bared a very slight resemblance to his human's Iron Man armor. The air around Casper was crackling with excited electricity as he floated around the mostly orange machine.

The little ghost seemed more excited than was necessary but considering it was Casper it made sense. The troublemaker was always happy when he found something new to possess. It annoyed Felix to no end and he knew that Polly had a habit of hiding from the excitable electric type. Claw and Rani simply ignored the ghost completely. Felix however couldn't ignore the annoyance no matter how much he wanted too. His teammate quite literally made his fur stand on end.

The first time it had happened Tony had laughed before rubbing him down with a drier sheet. Now whenever the little ghost came near enough to even attempt to ruffle his fur he'd spit a Will-o-Wisp in his face to make him leave. It worked more often than not and the one time Casper had possessed the sink and sprayed him with water the little ghost had been given a beating he would remember until the end of Felix's days.

Now the two tended to leave each other alone. Now however Felix's fur was standing on end for an entirely different reason. Now Casper had an actual body to run around in and Tony didn't seem to care at all. In fact his trainer was simply standing next to him with a tool in his hand while grinning like the mad man other accused him of being. Felix snorted a wisp of flame licking the air before dying out. Rough fingers buried themselves into the fur on his head before Tony bent down next to him. The human's voice was pitched low.

"Do you really want him getting bored and possessing one of the suits?" Felix's sudden shift to utter horror at the thought was enough of an answer for Tony because he chuckled and stood back up.

"Well get to it Casper!" he ordered. The Rotom looked at him for a moment before grinning and phasing into the robot before him. There was a sharp crack of electricity before the usual ghostly aura surrounded the robot and a madly smiling mouth and wide overjoyed eyes appeared on the empty face. They were all doomed.

Ooo

And that for now is that. I'm sorry for any occness. I'm still working on wrapping my head around the characters. I think I'm doing ok. This story is complete for the moment. When and if Feriowind posts new pictures I will update this. I am however willing to take requests for new chapters. If they'll be like this or actual one shots I don't know but I'm willing to write something.

I'll be posting a link to the collection of pictures this is based on, on my profile page so please go and check out her artwork. It is very lovely.

Please let me know what you think.

Pagen


	2. Sketches

**Sketches **

1.

Tony mumbled something about 'wires' under his breath as he fiddled with one of the lights above his workshop. The stupid thing had been flickering for the past hour and a half and it was driving him insane. So he was going to do the rational thing and fix it because if he didn't the light itself would meet a fiery end and he'd probably end up with a hole in his ceiling and Pepper would kill him if he put another hole in his workshop ceiling. She'd threatened to kill him with her heels after she'd seen what he'd done to his house while making the particle accelerator. So Tony was being calm and reasonable (for the moment) and standing on top of the flat surface that was Claw's head and fixing the loose wire that was causing the light to flicker.

What exactly Claw though about being used as a living stepping stool Tony didn't know but he had a feeling that by now the iron leg pokėmon was used it. It had after all been Claw who had started the whole thing years ago by offering to let Tony use him as a stepping stool when he hadn't been able to reach something important that some jerkwad had put on the very top of a supply shelf. The habit had stuck ever sense.

Besides something told Tony that Claw probably didn't mind his job as a stepping stool even though the pokėmon made low displeased noises every time Tony did it. If it really bothered the Metagross that much he'd move every time Tony even so much as tried. Well move or simply life Tony off of his back (head?) with one of his psychic attacks.

"Finally." Tony crowed as the light he'd been fixing stopped flickering. The feeling of cool nano-plastic against his neck caused Tony to smile. Reaching up Tony scratched behind the horn on Polly head before turning to look at the pokėmon.

"Would you put this back on the table?" Tony asked as he handed Polly the screwdriver he'd used to loosen the panel next to the flickering light. Polly squealed and nodded before taking the tool in her arms and darting off to the table in question. There was a sharp 'clatter' as she dropped it on the table.

Tony smiled and shook his head. Polly and Dummy were two peas in a pod. There was never a moment's peace between the two of them. Smile still on his face Tony moved so that he was sitting on top of Claw's head instead of standing and switching his gaze from Polly to the pokėmon beneath him. Claw was looking up at him as well and going cross-eyed while doing it.

"Thank you, Claw." Tony said as he let his legs dangle. It was always a good thing to thank his pokėmon for putting up with him. Claw simply gazed back up at him before flinching as one of Tony's feet came close to kicking one of his eyes. Tony winced before pulling his feet back up and crossing his legs so any further almost eye poking couldn't happen. Polly floated back over to Tony and nudged one of his hands with her bill.

"Why should I pet you?" Tony asked grinning, "All you did was put my screwdriver on the table. I should be lavishing my affection upon Claw. He's the one that lets me use him as a chair." Polly hurt whine and Claw's annoyed grunt had Tony tossing his head back and laughing out loud.

2.

Steve let his eyes take in the sky above him as he looked for Washington. The Braviary was fond of flying off whenever he had the chance. It had worried Steve at first but he'd gotten used to the bird's actions over the few weeks they'd been on the road. Washington liked stretching his wings whenever he could and Steve wasn't going to stop the flying type from doing it so long as he came back after a reasonable amount of time. Besides the time Washington spent off flying was time that his other pokėmon got to spend outside of their pokéballs as well. Not that Steve had been planning on leaving anytime soon.

The river he'd stopped at was peaceful and a nice change from the never-ending road. He'd planned on spending the day walking along the water and enjoying the peace. He'd run into far fewer people than he thought he would but none of them had done anything more than greet him and ask how he was doing as he passed them. Well one little girl had insisted on hugging Eva to her chest and carrying her until she'd been stopped by her embarrassed parents.

Poor Eva had been walking under Sunny since it had happened. The little Eevee was painfully timid and Steve was sure that she'd be back in her ball already if Steve hadn't insisted on her staying out and enjoying the sun. Sunny didn't seem to mind the smaller pokėmon walking underneath him so long as she didn't trip him. Sunny seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The Arcanine wasn't bothered by the water at all and had even walked in the river when the water was warm and shallow.

Poor Eva was so small that even the shallows were deep enough for her to have to swim. Needless to say she tended to stick to the rocky riverbed. A passing shadow caused Steve to look back up at the sky. There was Washington circling over their heads. Steve smiled at the sight. It was hard to believe sometimes that Washington was Liberty's grandson. Washington wasn't as foul tempered as his Grandfather had been though he did share in Liberty's prideful behavior.

To be fair however he supposed the other pokėmon had earned it. From what Steve had been told Lincoln, Washington's brother, was the one that played the American symbol much like Liberty had back in (and before) the war, at least up until he'd started to go on missions with Steve and the Howling Commando's. Washington himself had been raised and trained to be a fighter and when Steve had been unfrozen Fury had been quick to introduce them. The result of their meeting had been much better than his first meeting with Liberty. A week or so after he'd woken up Washington had been transferred to him to keep and had become a part of his little family.

A sharp screech filled the air as Washington angled himself towards the ground and began to come in for a landing. Without even thinking Steve held out his arm and waited. Most people would have called him a fool for offering his arm as a perch when he was wearing a short sleeved shirt but Steve knew better. The claws that wrapped around his upper arm didn't even prick his skin as Washington landed.

3.

Bruce yawned as he leaned against the wall at his back. The past few hours had been extremely busy and it was nice to get a few minutes to himself so he could rest a bit and catch his breath. Even Lina was looking a little worn and the Blissey ad had several breaks throughout the day. Too be fair to his pokėmon however Lina had spent years working at a Pokėmon Center and was used to the rushing that tended to happen during an epidemic. While Bruce was getting used to treating both humans and pokėmon this was the first time he'd stumbled upon such a wide spread illness during his travels.

The last time he'd come close to something like this he had caught the tail end of the effects of Vileplume spreading their Stun Spore to protect their nests and even that hadn't been too bad. What he was helping the small Pokėmon Center with now was the worst he'd ever seen of any type of illness that affected pokėmon. It seemed like every pokėmon in a twenty mile radius had caught the illness and every single one of them seemed to be coming to the Center he'd chanced resting in.

The poor Nurse Joy (in name) had been swamped and desperate for any help she could receive and Bruce hadn't been able to say 'no' when she'd asked if his Blissey could help. It hadn't taken long for Bruce to roll up his sleeves and start helping as well. He'd even managed to talk Julie and Todd into helping. Well Julie had been the one he'd needed to talk into helping. Todd was more than happy to do what he could. It was only now several hours after the first wave of pokėmon had been rushed in that he'd been able to relax a little.

There was nothing more he could do to help at the moment. He'd make his rounds and help check on the pokėmon in a little while but first he wanted a chance to catch his breath. The soft sound of footsteps caused Bruce to turn his head and look in the direction of the noise. He couldn't help but smile when Lina walked into view. The big pink pokėmon was making happy chirping noises that meant she was singing to herself. Lina blinked when she saw him before smiling and making her way over to where Bruce was sitting.

"Are you done for now too?" Bruce asked. Lina nodded and chirped before patting Bruce on the head like a child that had been well behaved. Bruce chuckled softly at the motherly pokėmons affection.

"I'm done for now too." Bruce said answering the question he was sure Lina was silently asking.

"What do you say to going and getting the others and then getting something to eat? I think we've earned it."

4.

Natasha crouched low to the floor as she watched the hallway in front of her. The building she'd infiltrated was much quieter than she had anticipated but she knew better than to let that fool her. Once a long time ago she had assumed that a quiet building where the guards didn't make their round as often was an easy job.

She still had the scars to remind her that she'd been wrong. So for now she was crouched low in the shadows waiting for Grigori to return and give her an all clear so that she could move on to her next point. There was no reason for her to worry about the Ariados being caught. Grigori had done things like this since she had caught him as a Spinarak and he was just as good at it as Natasha was at her job.

The one time the pokėmon had been caught the man in question had ended up stuck to the ceiling wrapped in webbing. The man had lived (as far as she knew) but it seemed likely that he'd never taken another job as a security guard again (not that he'd been very good at it in the first place). Natasha twitched as the almost silent sound of Grigori's footsteps reached her ears.

The spider's movement was almost impossible to hear unless you were used too listening for it and Natasha had had years to learn how to hear Grigori's silent steps. Something brushed against Natasha's back and without looking the red head reached back and ran her hand over Grigori's head. The short hairs covering his head pricked her fingers.

"Is the cost clear?" Natasha inquired as she shifted her body so that she could climb to her feet. A soft hissing growl was all the answer she needed. In a split second Natasha was up and moving down the hall like a shadow in the night. Grigori wasn't far behind her.

5.

Clint fought down to urge to whoop in joy from where he sat on Pip's back. Now wasn't the time for such things. He'd make all the noise he wanted the next time the Avengers were out fighting crime. He'd have Tony and Thor to make noise with then and it be all the better because they'd spend half the fight snarking at each other while Steve told them to be quiet. There was something about annoying Captain America that was unnaturally fun.

Clint had yet to figure out what it was that made it so much fun to taunt their team leader but he had every intention of continuing. He'd be serious when the situation absolutely called for it. The fact that he would be was probably the only thing that kept the good captain from beating him over the head with his shield and if that ever did happen Clint was quite certain that he'd deserve it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Clint squinted down at the ground below him.

Now wasn't the time to get distracted. Distractions caused mistakes and while Clint made few things were more difficult when you were riding on the back of a pokėmon several thousand feet in the air without a parachute. Closing his eyes Clint took a deep breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose a few seconds later. Centering himself he reached for the quiver on his back and fingered the fletching at the end before moving on to the next. He knew which arrow would do what by the feel of the fletching alone.

There would only be a need to change the head if he couldn't find the one he wanted within the first five. There was no need however because the forth arrow he touched was the one he wanted. A sharp grin crossed his face as he pulled his arrow and expanded his bow. It was time for him to go to work.

6.

Thor let out a laugh the boomed like thunder as Pyrmja raced across the open land in front of her. There was nothing like racing across open land and stopping for nothing. It was a freedom that few would truly understand and Thor truly pitied those who didn't. It was nice though to spend some time with his Hveðrungrs when there wasn't a battle to be fought. He'd left the little ones with Darcy for this outing however.

Poor Pyrmja had needed the break and it was always good to spend time with just one of his Hveðrungr at once instead of trying and failing to give them equal attention when they were all together. Thor knew that the Raikou didn't mind the lack of attention but she was his oldest and most trusted friend and he'd felt bad that their time together had been so fleeting as of late. So he'd taken Darcy up on her offer of watching his other beasts and was spending the time away doing something that both he and Pyrmja would enjoy.

Thor was trying very hard to ignore the fact that their romp over the lands surrounding Jane's home was beginning to turn the sky's a pale gray. Jane had told him before that he needed to be careful about causing storms when he was out and about with Pyrmja. Both of them could call upon thunder and create storms by themselves and when they were together and truly enjoying themselves it tended to happen without them noticing.

"Should we put a stop to it?" Thor asked as he looked down at the Raikou he was sitting on. Pyrmja seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I had no desire to either. Let the sky's turn grey. A little rain would do this barren land much good." Thor said. Pyrmja let out a loud roar in agreement. Thor's laughter boomed out over the open space not long after. A split second later they were off again. The sky above their heads turning a darker grey with every passing moment as a storm began to brew. Rain might have been a good thing. The flood that Jane chewed them out for several hours later however was not.

7.

Loki held a hand to his mouth as he tried to back his laughter. It didn't help that Nott was laughing as well. The Gengar's entire body was shaking with silent laughter as she floated in the air next to him. Some part of him supposed that his trick was foolish and juvenile at best but it was always the little things that set Thor off the most.

His brother would laugh if the prank was big and outlandish (even if he'd been the one tricked) but simple things that should have been noticeable caused Thor to rage and scream like he was a child that had just lost their favorite game. It was always so much fun to get his brother's goat that even when he knew he shouldn't Loki did anyways. Thor's temper had been getting shorter and shorter as the day of his coronation neared and it would be best if his brother lost it now.

The last thing they needed was for something to go wrong on Thor's special day. Loki knew his brother well enough to know that if he lost his temper now then Thor would be in a much better mood. It was worth facing Thor and Pyrmja's wrath if it made things less tense. Grinning Loki turned to address Nott only to laugh as she stuck out her tongue and made a face at him.

"We're going to give ourselves away if we can't be quiet." Loki told his Hveðrungr around chuckles. Nott only grinned wider and vanished for a moment before appearing on Loki's other side. Loud thuds (that could only be Thor's stomping) echoed down the hallways causing Loki to pull back into the alcove where he and Nott were hiding.

The pair watched from the shadows as Thor stormed by clearly in a rage. Pyrmja followed not long after looking worried and making low growling sounds at Thor's back. It was clear that to Loki that his brother's Hveðrungr was upset about something. Loki was certain that he could guess what she was upset about but it seemed a bit too easy for him to actually do it.

"I think it best that we leave Nott." Loki suggested just as Thor's thundering scream sounded from the god's bedchamber. The flash of lightning outside a nearby window had both tricksters running from their hiding place as fast as they could go. The sudden need to vanish for a few hours didn't stop the pair from laughing as they went.

8.

Bruce winched as Todd's soft cried reached his ears. Cracking open an eye Bruce looked towards the basket that acted as Todd's bed and sighed. The little Togepi hadn't been feeling well for the past few days and as a result he cried. A lot. Betty had told him that it was okay for him to take his time in picking Todd up because it wouldn't hurt the little creature to cry for a bit. Bruce knew it as well because the day he'd officially become Todd's owner he'd gone out and bout as many books on baby pokėmon as he could. Todd would never learn to settle himself if Bruce picked him up every time he so much as whimpered but Bruce was soft when it came to the little pokėmon and couldn't stand hearing Todd cry.

Leo just laughed at him and told him he was spoiling his pokėmon. Bruce didn't disagree. Bruce stretched as he sat up in bed before reaching for his glasses. It took a moment for him to find them in the dark but when he did he made sure to take a firm grip. He didn't need to drop them again. Once his glasses were perched on his nose he took a moment to turn on the reading light that sat on his nightstand.

Todd's cries had only gotten louder the longer it took Bruce to get out of bed. The brunette winced slightly as he neared the baby. The Togepi was nestled in a nest of blankets and looked miserable instead of his usual content. Bruce winced as Todd let out a particularly loud cry before he reached down and pulled the little pokėmon into his arms.

He'd taken Todd to the nearest Pokėmon Center when he'd noticed that the little guy didn't seem to be feeling well. The Nurse Joy there had assured him that it was nothing serious and told him that Todd's illness (for lack of a better word) would work itself out in about a week. Seeing how whatever Todd had wasn't even serious enough to warrant any kind of medicine Bruce had had no choice but to believe the woman. Todd whimpered in Bruce's arms drawing his attention back to the pokėmon.

"You're okay Todd." Bruce said his voice soft. Todd merely looked at him with big watery eyes and sniffed.

"I know you don't feel well now but things will be better in the morning." Bruce fought the urge to wince as the words left his mouth. His mother had told him the same thing when after his father would come home in one of his moods. She'd always tell him that as she was cleaning whatever wounds he'd caused that night. She'd tell him that everything would be alright in the morning and then she'd start humming an old lullaby. Bruce gave his head a sharp shake and fought down the anger and sorrow that came with thinking about his parents.

Now wasn't the time for such things anyways. He had an upset pokėmon to soothe. There was a moment where he wasn't quite sure what to do in order to get Todd back to sleep and he seriously doubted that Betty would appreciate a late night call when she had finals later that day.

The though hit him like a brick and left him slightly winded. He'd already made the promise so he might as well finish the entire ritual. Taking a deep breath Bruce began to hum a melody that he both loved and hated. Just as Todd began to nod off in his arms Bruce found that he wasn't humming anymore but singing the lullaby as softly as he was able.

"Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep"

OOOOOOO

Hveðrungr is Norse for monster because I really doubt that Thor and the rest of Asguard call pokemon pokemon. Pokemon is a slang term used on earth so it's only right they have their own name on Asguard.

The lullaby Bruce sings to Todd is called Sleep Baby Sleep.

Oh and I will be useing Nurse Joy for all the pokemon nurses. No, they aren't all related like in the anime. I'n my mind when a female becomes a pokemon Doctor they take on the name Joy to honor the first females who were pokemon doctors. It's like nuns taking on the name Marry.

The first seven drabble things (I think they may be to long to be real drabbles) were inspired by Feriowind's Pokemon and Avenger's Sketches on ao3. The last drabble was inspired by a picture of Bruce singing to Todd on her tumblr.

I apologize if Loki and Thor sound odd. It's a bit of a pain to try and write the way they speak. That may just be a sign that I need to watch Thor more.

I'll be posting another drabble thing later this month based on the April prompt for my Pokevengers group over on ao3.

Pagen


	3. Taste Buds

**Taste Buds**

Sweet

At the rate things were going at there was a very good chance that he was going to fall sometime in the next few seconds. It wasn't that he was having trouble caring the bakery box's it was that Felix was circling him and sniffing at the air.

"Tony, call him off." Steve called as he tried not to step on any of the fox's tails. Across the room Tony looked up from where he was working and grinned.

"Felix give the guy some space would you." Felix looked up at his human at the order and took a few steps back so that he wasn't about to trip Steve with his tails. His eyes however never left the stack of boxes that Steve was carrying.

"What's up with him?" Steve asked as he set his burden on the counter and began separating the boxes so that no one would have to dig through the pile. Tony laughed as he stood up from his seat and made his way across the room.

"You have food in bakery boxes Steve."

"So?"

Tony grinned and opened one of the boxes before answering. "He can smell the cinnamon rolls." As if to prove his point Tony pulled a still warm cinnamon roll from the box he'd opened and turned towards Felix.

"Felix has a love affair with cinnamon rolls." It was a statement and not a question because as soon as the pastry had left the box Felix had sat at Tony's feet and was almost begging. Tony grinned and nodded. "They're his favorite food but he doesn't get them often because he has a really big sweet tooth. The last time I got a box he knocked it off of the table and ate until he was sick to his stomach."

Tony smiled at the memory. "He's only allowed to have two a day whenever we get them because he can't control himself. Which is really sad considering I think he's the oldest pokėmon here other than Pyrmja. I can't be sure about that though. Do you know how old Sunny is?"

Tony building ramble came to a stop as Felix pulled on his pant leg with his teeth. Tony shot Steve a grin before turning his attention to the sweet in his hand. "Oh, you want this? But what if I want to eat this Felix? Would you deny me that right?"

The look Felix gave his trainer said that he absolutely would. It was also a look that promised bodily harm if Tony kept stalling. Tony grinned and took one of the small plates that Steve had gotten while he'd been teasing Felix. From what Tony could see out of the corner of his eye Steve was hiding a grin at Tony's antics. Felix whined the sound low and sad and completely fake when Tony didn't put the plate on the floor for him.

"Here ya go, Felix." Tony said as he placed a second cinnamon bun on the plate and set it down on the floor. Seconds later Felix was digging in.

Sour

Washington blinked from where he was sitting and cocked his head to the side. Clint had come into the habitat not long ago to spend time with Pip and Luna and while that was all well and good there was one thing that was better. Clint had bought a big bag of candy with him and if Washington wasn't mistaken Clint had one of his absolute favorite things in that bag.

Washington shifted on his perch before he spread his wings and flapped. His glide to the floor was short and he landed a few yards away from Clint and his pokėmon. Pip and Luna nodded at him in greeting as he made his way towards their group. Clint gave him a smile when he saw that Washington had decided to join them.

"Hey there birdy." Clint said, reaching out to scratching at Washington's beak, "Did the candy call you down from yonder perch?" Washington clicked his beak and nodded his eyes already taking in the items he could see in the bag.

"Well I don't have any problem with sharing. I will however pull out your tail feathers if I get in trouble with Steve for giving you candy." Washington simply nodded and clicked his beak again. A few missing tail feathers would be worth it if he got what he wanted.

"What's your poison?" Clint asked as he held the bag open. Reaching in with his beak Washington plucked a brightly colored bag with a pucker lipped human face on the front from among all of the other bags. The second he saw it Clint burst out laughing.

"How the Hell did I not know this about you? Seriously, Washington, we have worked together for years on and off and I never knew that you were a War Heads kind of bird." Clint's voice was amused and happy at the new discovery and the archer seemed more than ready to sit there and laugh about it until the sun went down. Washington puffed up his feathers and flapped his wings in a huff of annoyance before dropping the bag on top of Clint's head.

This only caused the man to laugh harder as he picked the bag up and began to pull at the sides to open it. "What's Steve going to think when I tell him you like unhealthy food?" Washington made an annoyed chirping sound as he watched Clint work at the little packages his favorite candies were wrapped in.

Washington really didn't give a damn what Steve thought about his favorite food. It wasn't like he was going to pull a Felix and eat until he was sick. He liked to think that he had more self-control than the old fox did, not that he really did, and knew when to stop eating.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." Clint said with a wink.

"Catch." Seconds later Washington snapped his head forward and grabbed three of the sour candies out of the air.

Bitter

Asclepius steps were slow as he walked through the large meadow that they had stopped in for a break. The air was warm with spring and the ground beneath his feet was slightly soft from the rain that had fallen the day before. The flowers around him were in full bloom and looked good enough to eat.

They however weren't what he was looking for. No, Asclepius had something else in mind for his meal and he knew that if he looked hard enough he'd be able to find it. After all the bitter tasting little plants he was after seemed to grow just about everywhere. Leaning his long neck down Asclepius nosed at a clump of tangled plants with his nose. When he failed to find what he was looking for in the clump of plants he lifted his head and moved on.

While not the most patient of pokėmon he knew when to be rowdy and when not to be. This was a lesson that all of them had been trying to get into Julie's thick skull for a long time. Sadly they were still failing but he had a very small amount of hope that if given enough time, or something traumatizing enough, the Jigglypuff would learn when it was alright to be annoying and when it wasn't.

While he had that little bit of hope he also spent half the time convinced that they were fighting a losing battle but all of the others seemed optimistic enough so he'd hold out a little longer. It was all he could really do because nothing short of outright murder would get Bruce to let the little pain go.

Asclepius stopped as another clump of grass caught his eye. He could just barely make out a bit of purple within the green tangle and the small splash of color was enough to get his hopes up. Leaning down he nudged at the tangled grass with his snort snot. What the grass revealed to him was enough to get him more than excited because sitting in the tangle were several dark purple thistles. It only took a moment for Asclepius to pull one of the flowers free with an extended vine. The bitter taste that flooded his mouth when he ate the flower was like a happy memory.

That might have been because it was. Thistles had always been one of his favorite things to eat when he been with his herd. The bitter taste had meant that very few others had liked them and he'd always been able to eat them to his heart's content and he had every intention of doing the same thing now. Just as he was about to eat another thistle a sharp voice flooded his hearing and a small light body hit his back.

"What are you eating Al?" Julie asked, more like demanded to be told, as she walked up to Asclepius' neck. Asclepius turned his head so that he was looking at Julie.

"Thistles." He answered. He watched as Julie eyed the purple flowers wrapped in one of his vines before she reached out with a pink paw and snagged one. She'd already put it in her mouth before he could warn her but Asclepius found that he didn't mind the loss. The face Julie made at the flowers bitter taste was worth it.

Dry

Pepper smiled as Nikita entered the kitchen where she was baking. "Hello Nikita." Eddie barked his own greeting from where he lay on the floor in a sunbeam. Nikita nodded her own greeting as she jumped up onto one of the stools that sat in front of the counter. Her head was tilted in a questioning manner and she was eyeing the various berries that were piled in several bowls.

"I'm making poffins." Pepper explained as she pulled a Starf Berry from a bowl and began cutting it into smaller pieces. The Weavile nodded her head as she watched Pepper's hands move. It wasn't often that Pepper had the chance to spend time with any of Natasha's pokėmon without the other red head in the room. It was always nice to spend time with pokėmon when their trainers weren't around. Not that Pepper and Natasha weren't friends (or as close to being friends as they could really be what with Natasha's job) it was simply nice to know that the other woman's pokėmon felt comfortable enough around the tower to go where they pleased when they pleased.

Most of Bruce's pokėmon still hid away in the habitat or in Bruce's lab. Nikita was always a pleasure to be around. The Weavile was quiet and more than willing to be helpful when she was in a good mood. She tended to hide and hiss at others when she wasn't. Reaching out to a bowl that was full of oval shaped green berries Pepper took one in hand and offered it to the pokėmon sitting across from her.

"Would you like a Micle Berry? Tasha told me that they're your favorite." Nikita blinked as if shocked before reaching out and taking the berry in her claws. She was careful when she pulled the berry from Pepper's fingers so that she wouldn't scratch the human offering her one of her favorite treats. Pepper offered her a smile before turning back to her work.

Nikita watched as Pepper chopped up various berries for a moment before she turned her attention to the berry held in her claws. There was very little juice when she bit down into the green fruit. That was one of the best things about berries that were classified as dry. There was always very little juice inside and that meant that there was very little to make her fur sticky or to drip down her mouth when she ate smaller berries whole.

A soft 'click' caused Nikita to open her eyes. Pepper was pulling her hand back across the counter and offering her another smile.

"You can have those. It's better than letting them go to waste." Pepper told her as she nodded towards the counter top in front of Nikita before offering the Weavile a knowing smile. Nikita blinked and looked down.

There sitting in front of her was a shallow bowl full of Micle Berries. Looking back up at Pepper Nikita offered the human a knowing smile of her own. Reaching out she took a berry in her claws and popped it into her mouth. Waste not, want not and all that. Besides it would be a real shame to let all of those pretty green berries go back in the fridge.

Spicy

Bruce blinked, pulled his glasses off of his face, wiped them on his shirt and put them back on. The view before him didn't change at all but that was a good thing because it meant he wasn't hallucinating the scene before him. "Are you feeding her Chili Peppers?" Bruce asked as he took another step into the main living room.

"Hey. Doc." Clint said as he tossed another pepper in Luna's direction. The Noctowl was quick to snatch it out of the air. "And yes I'm feeding Luna Chili Peppers."

"Do I want to know why?" Bruce dared to ask.

"They're her favorite." Clint replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It just might have been obvious to Clint but it hadn't been to Bruce.

"You're going to make her sick to her stomach if you keep feeding her those like that." Bruce stated as he took a seat in one of the three recliners that sat around the room. Clint offered him a grin.

"She won't actually. Chili Peppers never make her sick no matter how many of them she eats. She's a tough old bird." Luna let out an outraged sounding hoot at being called old and both Clint and Bruce had to fight down the mad desire to laugh.

They also had to make sure that they didn't look at each other for the next several minutes as well. The last thing either of them wanted to do was make Luna mad. Clint's Noctowl could sulk like a pro whenever she felt the need or was just feeling like she should be difficult.

"Well, I suppose that it's possible for them to not bother her if she eats them often enough." Bruce speculated. It made sense in a way. People could build up a tolerance to certain foods if they ate it enough, it explained why Tony didn't turn into a sugar fuelled disaster when he ate a box of donuts, so it was completely possible that pokėmon could do it as well. Bruce made a mental note to look into it. While it wasn't really his area of scientific expertise it sounded like it'd be a fun little project to pursue when he was between experiments and in the mood to relax.

"Considering that she was eating them whole like this as a Hoothoot I doubt she'll be having any problems Doc." Clint said as he feed Luna another pepper. Bruce cringed at the sight. While he himself had no problems whatsoever with spicy food (he was rather fond of spicy Curry himself) it still made him cringe a bit to see Luna eating one Chili Pepper after another while and not being bothered by it at all.

Salty

Comet sniffed at the air as she trotted along a few steps behind Thor and the others. They were surrounded by bright lights, strange smells and lots of noise. Comet had never seen a fair before now and some part of her wished she had more than two eyes so she could look at everything. The only one that had ever seen a fair before was Jolt and even then the Pichu had only been there to take food that had been dropped on the ground and nothing more.

The Pichu hadn't bothered to explore at all preferring to hide when not getting something to eat. Comet knew that if given the chance she's had been off and wandering around all willy-nilly but Thor had told them to stay close so that none of them would get lost and that was what she was going to do. It wasn't a hard task at all and the only one who seemed to be bothered by it at all was Simba.

To be fair however Simba was a rule breaker and he had that look in his eyes that said he wasn't going to listen even though Thor had used his serous and stern voice when he'd given the order. Comet snorted and tossed her head back at the thought. Simba could make all the trouble he wanted so long as he didn't ruin the fun for anyone else.

"So food?" Darcy asked as she turned to look at Thor and Jane while Chip, her Emolga, rubbed at his belly in hunger. Not that it seemed to surprise anyone because Chip was always hungry. Comet cringed slightly at Thor's enthusiastic reply before giving her head a shake and snorting. It was on the inhale after that she caught the scent of some sort of food. Tilting her head slightly Comet scented the air again and turned in the direction the smell was coming from.

While she knew that she wasn't supposed to wander Comet also wanted to find out where the scent that had caught her attention was coming from. Looking over her shoulder at the Thor and the others she took a moment to consider her next move. The scent was strong which meant that the source wasn't far away and she wouldn't be gone very long. Plus if she found out where it was coming from she could show Thor after when they were finished with their first course. And Thor was always happy to try new things especially if they were edible.

Having made up her mind Comet trotted away from the group and up to one of the homes that were smaller versions of where Jane stayed sometimes. The outside was brightly colored and there were things sitting in one of the windows under a lamp. Comet placed her front hooves on the side of the food cart for balance while she reared up onto her hind legs to get a better view of what she was looking at. The items were shaped like hearts, a dark brown in color and covered in very tiny white spots.

"I'd like a dozen soft pretzels please." Jane's voice said from behind her causing Comet to jerk around so that she was facing her trainers mate. Jane simply offered her a smile instead of being mad at her for wandering. It was nice to know that she wasn't going to get in trouble. When the man standing inside of the food cart placed the first few pretzels on the counter outside of the window Jane tore off a small piece from one of the pretzels and offered it to her.

Comet was careful as she took the offered food and chewed. The flavor that filled her mouth was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. Comet came to the conclusion then that this was her favorite food ever.

oooooo

I think I do better writing pokevengers stuff than anything else. After I get the general idea of what I want to do for these the writing itself comes pretty easy. While this itself ins't based on a picture it is based on the prompt I gave the members of my pokevengers group over on ao3. I give a new one every month and this month's prompt was favorite food. I will be doing a prompt every month and posting it here. There are some that won't fall in with my pokevengers verse as is. Those will be posted as a separate collection as soon as I get the first one written. I don't think I'll be seeing one of those prompts any time soon though.

I'm still open for prompts for this verse if any of you guys have something specific you'd like to read about.

Happy reading.

Pagen


	4. Picnic

June Prompt: Family/Company picnic

The Avengers and their pokemon at a picnic. It can be one with family/friends, or maybe it's a picnic for Stark Industries or Shield. Have fun with this. Oc's are allowed for this one.

Picnic

Sunny smiled as he watched Tony run through the grass while chasing after the brightly colored ball that Felix had pushed away with his tail. It wouldn't take long for the eighteen month old to waddle back over to them, ball in his short arms and demand that one of them push it again. Neither one of them would deny the child of course because it was simply too much fun watching the toddler play.

It also kept Tony close to them and away from all of the other people that had attended the company picnic being held by Stark Industries. Tony's nanny sat several yards away her nose buried in a book. It was quite clear by her lack of attention that she wasn't worried about Tony's safety one bit and for good reason. Neither Sunny nor Felix would let anything happen to the little human and any fool that dare tried to take their charge would meet a fiery end.

"He talks better than Peggy's niece does." Sunny observed as he glanced at Felix.

"He does. He's already counting and reading as well. Not much yet but he's learning faster than any other human I've met." Felix replied, "He's smart, Sunny and he learns so fast. He was walking at nine months and talking not long after." Felix sighed and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his old friend. Sunny had enough to worry about without Felix adding his worries to the other pokėmons load.

"He'll be alright, Felix. Howard didn't turn out so bad." Felix his a wince at his trainers name. How was he supposed to tell Sunny that Howard was still looking for Steve and then he barely spent any time with his child and mate? How was he supposed to tell Sunny that he worried about Tony growing up to be obsessive like his father and that Felix feared that given enough time Tony would begin pushing the world away like his sire was doing?

"I don't want him to be Howard," Felix admitted, "I want Tony to be whoever he wants to be and nothing more."

"Ball." Tony cried as he reached the two pokėmon and threw his bright blue ball in their general direction. The ball hit the ground several inches in front of the two pokėmon and rolled to a stop between them.

The two pokėmon glanced at each other before Sunny used one of his big paws to pull the ball towards him trapping it beneath one large paw. Seeing that Sunny had taken his ball and wasn't returning it Tony changed direction and started making his way towards the Arcanine. Once he was standing in front of Sunny he reached out with both hands and made grabby motions with his fingers.

Instead of rolling the ball for Tony to chase however Sunny reached forward with his free paw and hooked it around Tony's small body pulling the child forward and into his chest. Tony giggled as he buried his face into Sunny's chest and wrapped his fingers into the soft white fur of Sunny's chest. Leaning down Sunny licked one of Tony's cheeks and was rewarded with the taste of grape jelly and a childish laugh.

"Can you watch him for a few minutes?" Felix asked as he climbed to his feet. "Howard's beginning to look for me and it's bad for company moral if I'm not seen among the workers some while I'm here." Sunny snort and shook his head in mock despair.

"Go, do your job and mingle. I've got the pup. Do me a favor and check in on Peggy while you're mingling." Peggy had been swept away by Maria not long after they had arrived and Sunny hadn't seen the woman since.

"Of course. I'll try and be back soon." Felix said as he trotted away. Sunny snorted again as he watched the other pokėmon go.

"Better him than us." Sunny muttered. While Sunny was fairly safe at things like this Tony had already made the rounds through the main picnic area. His parents had been forced to give him back to his nanny however after he'd started getting cranky.

There was only so much an eighteen month old could take at one time after all and when Tony was tired of being handed around and having his picture taken he was more than willing to let the world know. So, Howard had handed Tony off to his nanny who had set him down so he could wander and after getting his ball Tony had made his way over to where he and Felix had been laying in the sun. Now however it seemed like Tony was more than happy to lean against Sunny's chest and babble while everyone else went about their business.

Sunny gave a soft and content sigh before he sat his head down on top of Tony's. The toddler stopped babbling for a moment as he looked up at him. Wide brown eyes taking in the sight before him before he reached up and buried his fingers in what he could reach of Sunny fur. Thankfully his fingers didn't end up in Sunny's nose like they had the last time they'd done this. It was during moments like this when the world around him was safe and happy that Sunny missed Steve the most.

The loss of his trainer was an old wound that was as healed as it would ever be and whenever the man did cross Sunny's mind it was always with an old fondness that would never fade. Steve would have loved Tony to death and Sunny knew that his human would have spoiled the child rotten whenever he was able. If Steve had been alive picnics in central Park would have been a regular occurrence and not something that happened only because good publicity for Stark Industries was needed.

There'd have been picnic's and nights spent under the stars while marshmallows roasted over a fire and hot days spent inside playing silly games so that Tony wouldn't get sunburnt. There would have been tears and laughter and all of the good would have been more than worth all of the bad. Sunny huffed and shook his head hoping that the action would clear his thoughts at least somewhat.

He knew better than to dwell on the things that might have been if Steve hadn't given his life for those he loved. Only hurt lay down that road and Sunny had left that way behind long ago. Besides there were other things to focus on now. Like how Tony was trying to get his ball out from under Sunny's paw. Sunny grinned as he watched Tony try and pry his paw off of his ball.

The child's fingers would burry themselves into the short fur and he'd pull with all his might for a few seconds before his fingers would come loose and he'd topple backwards onto the grass. Sunny might have been worried about Tony getting hurt but seeing how he spent several seconds laying on the ground laughing after each tumble backwards Sunny figured that the toddler was okay.

"Sunny ball." Tony said as he jabbed a finger at the bright blue object beneath Sunny's foot. Sunny blinked and looked down at the ball before looking back up at Tony before he tilted his head to the side in such a way that he knew Tony would take it as a question.

"Ball now! Sunny pwease." Tony cried as he stomped a foot in frustration. Sunny snickered and tapped his paw against the ball for a moment before he sent it rolling out onto the grass. The ball rolled several feet before stopping. Tony let out a squeal of utter joy upon realizing that Sunny was going to play with him before the toddler took off after his ball. Tony was in such a hurry to get to his toy that instead of picking it up he ended up kicking it further away in his hurry to get to it.

The sudden movement didn't seem to bother him however because he kept running towards the ball without slowing down. Seeing that there was a good chance that the blue ball wasn't going to be brought back to him Sunny climbed to his feet and trotted after Tony. If Tony wasn't going to come to him to play then Sunny was more than willing to go to him.

ooo

Okay so the picnic kinda faded into the backgound for this one. I'm not even sure if this would count as a prompt fill for not and I'm the one who gives out the prompts at the begining of the month. Eh, I'm not going to worry about it. I wanted little Tony interacting with Sunny and Little Tony interacting with Sunny is what I wrote.


	5. Fireworks

July Prompt: Fireworks

Anything goes. So long as there are fireworks anything goes for this prompt.

**Fireworks**

Steve smiled as he watched the sky above his head light up. Bright fireworks flared to life for a few seconds before falling back to earth and fading. Sunny barked and wagged his bushy tail from where he sat on the grass next to Steve. The July air was cool at night but not cold and Steve found that he was enjoying the fireworks despite all the trouble that had gone on earlier that day. To be fair however he hadn't known that hitting the jerk who'd been harassing one of the girls watching the Fourth of July tournament would get him kicked out of said tournament. Sunny had sulked for about half an hour before finally forgiving him. Bucky had done well at least. He'd managed to come in third place and neither Scrapper nor Jenny had been badly hurt so that was always a plus.

Speaking of Bucky and his pokėmon Steve had no idea where any of them had gotten off to but he hoped that they weren't out causing trouble. He'd had enough of that for one day and really he didn't want to end up in anymore fights on his birthday. He'd had enough of them for one day and was ready to relax as much as he could. Not that there was much to relax about really. Things weren't going well in the war and he'd already tried to enlist once. They'd refused to take him however.

Too many health problems and his small size were both votes against him getting into the army. That didn't however mean that he was going to stop trying anytime soon. He'd try as many times as it took and nothing short of getting arrested was going to stop him. For now however he was content to lie in the cool grass and watch the fireworks being shot into the sky. Things like this were just one more reason to go and join the fighting.

(o)(o)(o)

Clint grinned from where he sat as bright light played over his face. He was so high up in his tree that for a split second it seemed like he'd have been able to reach out and touch the falling sparks that lit up the night sky. One of the best things about the Circus was the last night when fireworks lit up the sky like multicolored rain.

Pip enjoyed the fireworks almost as much as he did. The first time he'd watched them the Pidgey had tried to chase the sparks as they fell. He'd gotten clonked on the head with a firework shell for all his trouble too. Needless to say he hadn't tried again after that but he did like darting into the sky as the shells flew up into the air. Thankfully Pip was always careful to stay away from the actual explosions. The last thing Clint needed was for the Pidgey to get hurt because he was doing something stupid.

If that happened then they wouldn't be able to do their act and then there'd be extra lessons with his master because he wasn't pulling his own weight and that was the last thing he wanted. Not that learning to be one of the best archers in the world wasn't cool and all but it was hard work and he was too fond of the few lazy moments he was allowed to risk losing them.

(o)(o)(o)

Tony yawned as he leaned back into Felix's fur. The 4th fireworks were bright spots of light over the water. They were fun to watch at first but the longer they went on the less fun they became. What Tony really wanted to do was find out how they worked. What chemicals made them turn that colors they were and how much gun powder did it take to get them so high in the air.

That was the type of thing that would have to wait until later however because the only person there that he could think of that would know the answers to all of his questions would be his father. And the last thing he wanted to do was go and ask his father anything at the moment. While his mother enjoyed these sorts of parties his father didn't seem to care for them at all. In fact his father spent most of them drinking as much as possible while fishing for future clients or making blue prints on napkins.

The one time that he had tried that he'd gotten his bottom swatted by his mother for not paying attention to the man speaking on stage. Felix shifted from where he lay and Tony giggled as one of the fox's tails ran under his chin. Turning slightly Tony wrapped his arms around Felix's neck hugging tight. Felix licked his cheek and nuzzled him once before turning his attention back towards the fireworks. Tony however stayed as he was content to watch the reflections in Felix's eyes.

(o)(o)(o)

Pepper giggled as she watched Eddie run after one of the firecrackers her father had thrown across the yard. He'd learned the hard way not to get too close to the small fireworks and he made sure to stop a few feet away and bark at the smoke after one went off. This time however when the firecracker popped Eddie yelped in surprise and ran back to hide behind his mother. Pepper's mother laughed as she watched her daughters pokėmon make a fool of himself.

"He isn't going to learn John." She called to her husband. John merely smiled and shrugged.

"It can't be helped if he doesn't. I say let him chase them all he wants. At least he knows not to get right up on them isn't that right Pepper." Pepper giggled and nodded. Eddie could be a little slow at times which was kinda strange because both of his parents were really smart and learned things really fast. To be fair he was only a few months old so it might have had something to do with the Eevee's age rather than his actual intellect.

"Come here, Eddie." Pepper called out to the little Eevee her arms open and waiting for the small pokémon. Eddie barked one before running towards Pepper and away his mother. Pepper laughed as Eddie ran into her open arms and began licking her in the face. Pepper's parents laughed as the watched their daughter and her pokėmon. The firecrackers sat on the ground near John's feet forgotten for the moment.

ooooooo

I know this is both late and short and I apologize. I had a busy July andhave been working on other things. The next one should be out a lot sooner and be a lot longer.


End file.
